What Circumstances Will
by yuya-chan
Summary: Blaise followed Harry into the Forbidden Forest late one night and found himself caught up in diplomatic discussions between Harry and the local centaurs. He's drawn into Harry's world of publicity and horror, yet remains by his side. HPBZ fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Blaise gazed out one of the Slytherin windows without expression. The dungeon windows looked directly into the Forbidden Forest. He jumped when he saw someone run past. He squinted and realized that the figure and gait belonged to the beloved Boy-Who-Lived. He was amazed sometimes by that child who stood up to Voldemort and the Ministry and, on occasion, Dumbledore. Rumor had it that the Boy-Who-Lived had trashed Dumbledore's office. Several times, now, in fact.

Blaise glanced around and opened the window. Slytherin windows were the only one you could really climb in and out of. He slid out like the proverbial snake and ran after Potter. He was startled when he came upon a clearing that Potter was resting in. "What are you doing?" he called.

Potter spun, wand drawn. He was obviously used to running, and Blaise nearly rolled his eyes. He squinted and sighed. "Zabini, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was following you," Blaise said. He figured he didn't need to tell Potter for how long. "What are you doing out here?"

Potter's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Blaise's heart leaped as he realized Potter didn't trust anyone. He'd seen the same look directed towards Potter's best friends' backs. "You need to leave," Potter said, not bothering to fill in the blanks with why.

So Blaise asked: "Why?"

"Because you won't like the results if you stay for very long," Potter said, looking around them.

"And you would?" Blaise asked, wrinkling his nose.

"More than you would, I imagine," Potter said.

Blaise heard a rustle and turned. His hair nearly stood on end when he saw the centaur enter the clearing. "Mars," the centaur greeted Harry. He looked at Blaise, eyes narrowed in similar suspicion as Potter's.

"Romanji," Potter greeted back.

"You brought another. This was not in our agreements," Romanji pointed out hostilely.

"It's not my fault. He, apparently, followed me," Potter said.

"He is an enemy?" Romanji asked.

Potter glanced at Blaise appraisingly. "I don't think so. I think he's just foolish," he said.

"The foolish never last long out here," Romanji said, raising his hand.

"But this one will," Potter intervened, standing before Blaise daringly. Romanji's hand fell anyway, nearly knocking Potter off his feet. He looked back up at the centaur bravely.

"You have taken a blow for this boy. He is your ally now," Romanji said. "We will allow his continued attendance.

"Yes, sir," Potter said quietly.

Other centaurs moved forward. Blaise jumped at the number of them there. There was at least a tribe. That never happened. Not for a human.

The centaurs turned to Blaise and looked at him. "Bow," Potter hissed.

Blaise followed Potter's order without question. The centaurs watched.

"He is on equal standing with you?" Romanji asked.

"Yes. He is my peer in school," Potter said.

"But is he elsewhere?" Romanji asked.

"Yes," Potter said.

The centaurs murmured for a moment. Romanji eyed Potter levelly. "Then he is your spouse?" he asked.

"No," Potter said. Blaise could hear the frown in his voice.

"You claimed him as your equal in all aspects. Only a spouse may claim that right," Romanji said.

Potter was silent a moment. "He is better than me at some things and worse at others," he said slowly. "It is the same with all humans."

"Is he to stay here? We cannot let him live if he is not your spouse," Romanji said.

Blaise's hands grabbed Potter's cloak with fear. He hadn't anticipated this when he followed the boy. Potter took his hand carefully. After a moment's pause, he said, "How do we marry according to your people?"

"An exchange. You may exchange anything you like, but be sure it is important to both of you," Romanji said.

Potter turned to look at Blaise, appearing somewhere between embarrassed and determined. "Would you prefer this to death?" he asked softly.

Blaise nodded slowly. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asked quietly.

"I've done worse," Potter said wryly. "What do you think we should exchange?"

"Blood?" Blaise suggested after a moment.

Potter nodded, turning back to Romanji. "Will that work?" he asked.

Romanji watched Potter for a second before nodding. "It will do," he said "This is the most binding of vows."

Potter nodded. He gently pulled his hand from Blaise's and rolled up his sleeve. He looked to Blaise. "My blood was given to another but not willingly and with no return."

Blaise nodded quickly, having already pulled up his own sleeve. They bared their forearms to the centaurs. Romanji stepped closer and grasped their wrists. "For life and all death do ye of human blood bind yourselves by blood to one another. May life never run dry as doeth the river. May death never find those of your loins or ye yerselves. Thus I do make you mated for all time, never to be touched by age again," he said in an older accent. Two other centaurs approached and parted the skin on both boys' arms with silver knives.

Potter brought the seeping wound on Blaise's arm to his lips and kissed it with parted lips. Blaise found himself drawn to do the same to Potter's as the other boy drew himself up once more. The few drops of blood that brought into Blaise's mouth, he swallowed. Potter's ruby lips, colored with Blaise's own blood, met Blaise's in a soft, kind, loving kiss.

Potter looked over at Romanji. "I'm afraid we shall have to conclude this meeting some other time. I believe we are to consummate," he said. "I will take him to a private room in Hogwarts that I know of. Is that agreeable?"

The centaur watched Potter a moment before saying, "Because you are human, your consummation must be witnessed," almost apologetically.

A light blush fell across Potter's cheeks, but he nodded and turned to Blaise. He held out his arms. Blaise stepped into them, cupping Potter's face as he kissed the smaller boy. They very carefully undressed. Potter… Harry. They were married. Harry nuzzled Blaise's neck as he unbuttoned the silk shirt the Slytherin wore.

Harry submitted to Blaise easily and despite being watched, they found themselves enjoying the joining.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise watched with complete fascination as the many centaurs exchanged greetings with his husband. Harry was a great diplomat and seemed to instinctively understand the centaurs, which was essential. Blaise and Harry were both wrapped in draping white cloth, as was traditional of the evening of the ceremony of their wedding.

Harry glanced over at Blaise and smiled a bit, blushing. Blaise gave an encouraging smile in return. He knew that Harry had given up any hope of a real family by marrying him, and he was grateful for that. In fact, the only person who cared enough about him to do that much before was his mother. Blaise couldn't wait to introduce her to Harry. He had a feeling she would spoil him rotten. With the amount of money she had from her "mysteriously disappeared" husbands, she could certainly afford to.

Harry went back to his dealings with the centaurs. Finally, a redhead stepped forth. "Have you given any thought to what I asked?" he asked.

Harry hesitated. "Some. But now, I know I can't. I can't leave my spouse behind for a year or more," he said, glancing over at Blaise. Blaise could tell that Harry was honestly concerned with him.

"Your husband may attend, if he so wishes," the centaur said.

"If he says no, I say no," Harry warned. He made his way over to Blaise. Quietly, he said, "Ronan has offered to teach me the art of war that centaurs know. I would be learning for at least a year and probably longer, but if you don't want to live in the forest for so long, I'll decline."

"Wouldn't that increase your chances of survival?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Harry admitted.

"Then of course, I don't mind. I'd like to tell my mother what I'm going to be doing, but she should be fine on her own for a while. I'll ask her not to take up any husbands while I'm gone. Am I allowed to tell her?" Blaise said.

"Well… yes, vaguely," Harry said, startled. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Absolutely," Blaise said. He sighed and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, pressing their foreheads together. "Anything that would increase your chances of living happily after the war is a blessing. Do what you have to. I'll take care of the homefront. Owls, publicity, family: you let me handle that. Just be sure to survive."

Harry nodded slowly. "P-publicity?" he asked, eyes sparkling with innocent confusion.

"You thought you could just disappear? Most of the Wizarding World would go into a panic," Blaise said. He sighed as Harry's eyes widened. "Don't worry about it now. It's my job. Take care of yourself. I'll take care of the Wizarding World."

Harry nodded, not looking entirely reassured. He hugged Blaise. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, love," Blaise said.

Dearest mother,

It was unusual and startling circumstances that brought me to write to you in this manner, but I thought that you should know.

Yesterday, I followed Harry Potter into the Forbidden Forest out of curiosity. As I found, he was meeting with the centaurs in the forest. The centaurs did not take kindly to my presence and demanded that one of two things happen. Either I was to be killed or… I was to marry Harry. As I'm alive, I'm certain you can determine on your own which we chose. We are married by centaur law and bound by blood. He did the same thing you did for me.

Unfortunately, you won't be able to meet him any time soon. He and I are going to stay in the Forbidden Forest so that Harry may be trained in the art of war by the centaurs. It may take a year or more. I hope you aren't too upset.

With love,

Blaise Zabini

Aurea Zabini was stunned by the letter her only son sent her. She pursed her lips as she read it through again. Finally, she folded the parchment up, coming to a decision. She began to write her reply.

Dear Blaise,

I understand your need for survival and accept it. I would like to meet Mr. Potter as soon as is possible. Or is it Mr. Zabini, now? It doesn't matter, of course. He shall be inducted as a part of our family immediately. Be sure to write. Be careful of the dangerous creatures.

Love,

Aurea Zabini

Blaise sighed and smiled at his mother's answer. Harry peeked over his shoulder curiously to read the letter. Blaise allowed him to. In the few days they had been married, no one had figured it out yet and Harry had been absolute support to everything Blaise did. Blaise had discretely packed his clothes and other belongings, including the white draping cloth. He didn't think he would ever give that up. It was a reminder to him that he always had someone that would care for him.

Harry dropped a kiss on Blaise's cheek and pulled away. He dropped back down to perfect his broomstick. Blaise was almost horrified by the care that broom received. Harry acted almost as if he couldn't live without it.

As it had just occurred to Blaise, he asked, "Why is that so important to you?"

Harry looked up, blinking. He smiled nervously, which wasn't entirely unusual for him. Blaise had found that Harry was incredibly shy about his life. Harry did make it a point to be honest, however, as he was now. "It's… My godfather, Sirius Black, gave it to me after he escaped Azkaban," he said.

"Black? Didn't he betray your parents?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Peter Pettigrew did, but no one realized he was a rat animagus. He cut off his finger and turned into an animal, leaving Sirius with the blame."

"Oh. I see. Did you love him?" Blaise asked.

Harry opened and closed his mouth for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said. "I loved the idea of him: someone who would always be there for me, always love me, do things for me that no one ever had before. Did I ever tell you about my relatives? No. No, I wouldn't have. My aunt and uncle hate magic. They decided to 'beat it out of me'."

"But you don't know?" Blaise asked.

"He… wasn't really there for _me_. He was there for James Potter, his best friend," Harry said, looking down, arms pulling his knees up. It was a habit Harry had picked up somewhere. Blaise knew it usually meant Harry was expecting berating.

Instead, Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. He kissed the top of the boy's head, saying, "I'll always be here for you, Harry. You are my love."

Harry startled both of them by bursting into tears. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I didn't want you to be trapped with me or-"

"I'm not trapped," Blaise said fiercely. "It would have just taken a little longer to realize my feelings for you normally. You aren't the only one benefiting from this. I will have someone with me for life. That's all I ever really wanted."

"Why?" Harry asked, eyes innocently wide as Blaise wiped the remaining tears away.

"Because no one ever did except my mum," Blaise said seriously. "She won't live forever, and I always thought that when she dies, I'd be on my own. I'd almost decided to commit suicide when that time came. Now, I don't have to. You've literally saved my life."

Harry stared with wide eyes up at Blaise. "I'm glad, then. I would have never wanted you to die," he said. He leaned into Blaise's hold.

Blaise tucked Harry's head under his chin. "I'm glad, too. You're a really easy person to love," he said. He could practically feel Harry's disbelief but let it slide. It would only be repetition that would convince his husband of his worth.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Blaise turned and picked Harry up along with that blasted broom and took him to a nearby hiding spot. He watched as a couple of prefects passed by.

"Who was there?" one, a girl, asked.

"It was Zabini and some girl," the other, a boy, said.

"Really?" the girl asked. "I thought he was gay!"

"So did I, but I've never seen a guy that little before," the boy said.

Harry flushed but didn't say anything. Blaise muffled a laugh in Harry's robe. Harry smacked Blaise's arm silently. "Sorry, love," Blaise murmured into Harry's collar. "I do like your stature, though. It makes me feel protective. I like that feeling. That there's someone I can just protect. Someone I can hold at any time."

Harry snuggled down happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off: Sorry, guys, this isn't actually an update on the story. It's more of an update on what's going to happen with the story.

I posted this story quite a while ago (I hadn't actually realized how long ago until today). And it's... a little disappointing. Decent plot, but it has a sort of snappy feel to it that one would expect of a story written by Snape or Madam Hooch. So I'm going to rewrite it, and I'm going to set up a schedule to make myself update it with regularity. The rewriting will take longer, as I have to make sure that I expand everything and make it sound less like a strict school matron put it together.

Hm... I don't have a beta because generally, people can't find anything wrong with my spelling and grammar. But... perhaps I should get a beta, if only to catch the now-now-now feel to something before I post it.

Also—I didn't read through the whole story again, but if I remember correctly, I did have a sex scene (or something close, anyway). I'm going to trim that out. It will be an understood, but I've recently concluded that I get awkward when I try to write sex scenes.

If you have any questions/concerns/whatever, feel free to email me at talking_to_megan at yahoo dot com.

And to the whole "not replying to my reviewers" thing, I am so, so sorry. I was used to getting alerts when I got a review, so I didn't realize there were any reviews. I probably won't reply in the story unless it's a good question or something, aside from doing a basic, "Thank you, such-and-such, blank-y-blank, click-a-click, etc."

I hope this is to your tastes!


End file.
